Sequal to teen titans try it u mite like it
by burning-blessed
Summary: i wrote one before this.. 'Teen titans try it u mite like it..' and if u want to torture urself heres the next chapter


HI! welcome.. this be the seccond chapter of my teen titan fan fic! chirping crickets... and to break that unenthusiastic greeting im going to do my disclaimer the way a very good friend of my does it! (thanks klvr6)

...silence..

Me: pokes raven Arent you going to say something?

Raven: Nope.

Me: PLEASE? ALL OVE KLVR6'S PEOPLE SAY SOMETHING WITTY!

Raven:... do i look like i care?

Me: are u at least going to do the disclaimer?

Raven: sigh b&b DOESNT OWN ME! ...or the rest of the teen titans.. all she owns is her own stupid plot.

Me: ...your so hurtful. THATS WHY UR SEXY! launches upon angsty youth

Raven: ON WITH THE FANFIC! (get _away_ from me you psycho!)

An awakening.

As the two Atterions awoke, their confused faces turned bright with happiness as they spotted each other. "Lilith! Your alive! How'd you make it?" The tall boy with spikey black hair and ice blue eyes exlaimed. "I could say the same for you.. You uncoordnated idiot." Though her words were as cold as her frigid stare, they both knew this was her way of showing affection. "How did we escape Hixruse's nitrogen prison?" Her bewilderment was a rare moment, for her calculating blue eyes showed no emotion, and her long body's stance was offstandish on the best of days. "Neither of us is powerful enough.. and shut up Kyon you _know_ your not powerful enough." Her glare focused away from their melted coffins long enough to shut up the cocky teen's predestined witty retort. She didn't need the esp that she shared with her twin to know his predictable idiotic answers. "Well if I the all-powerful..."Shut up. Kyon.. Someones coming."

With a swishing sound the metalic doors opened, "Now where's that salsa?" Beast Boy licked his chops and morphed to bloodhound sniffing the ground. "Woah they're melt.." Behind him Kyon slamed interlocking fists into the back of the green changlings head. "You moron you think he lives here alone? What if this brings more _company?_" Liliths eyes narrowed to slits and snarled at her brother. "BEAST BOY! Who are you? Why did you attack Beast boy? We're trying to HELP you!" Robin's angry yell struck the two atterions, "Help..?" Kyon's voice came out melencholy, an oddity for the chipper teen utterly unlike his sister. Kyon gulped a grapefruit, "uh.. I'm really sorry the little green dude was MY bad, not hers.." The pointed his thumb over to his sister. "So any punishment this world has I'll take..." He said slowly. Robin sighed "No.. it's alright he's okay just knocked out for a little while." "He was getting kind of annoying anyway." Raven's head appeared out of the wall surrounded in black energy. Kyon grinned lopsidedly, _What a hottie.._ he thought. Lilith noticed that stupid look on her brothers face, "_Ugh not again..."._ she muttered under her breath. Her brother often attracted girls on Atteria, it wasn't hard to se why. 6'3 jet black hair ice blue eyes, with matching black goatee that Lilith constantly begged him to shave off. He had two eyebrow piercings as was customary for Atterion males who were skilled in battle. Further more he was as the Atterion girls called him "Built!" his six pack and tight muscles left him in no short supply of admirers. It was obvious, to Lilith at least, that he planed on using his 'charms' on this cloaked girl. _Bad timing as always Brother. _She sent him a telepathic message, without looking over. She sensed his smirk. _Who said love was convient?_ He replied cocky as hell. "My name's Kyon. Me and my assistant here.." His introduction was interupted by his twins glares and, "My name's Lilith. I apologize for the inconvience we've placed you in, and we hope to reward your gratitude in some way." Groans came from Beast Boy as he began to come around, "I'm Robin, this is Raven.." Raven made no acknowledgement besides a slight nod. "And the one you pummled is Beast Boy." Raven finished. "Our other friends, Starfire and Cyborg are around here somewhere, you can meet them later." Robin said. Raven noticed surprise on the look of Kyon's face at the mention of Starfire's name, and just _barely_ felt the emotion radiate from Lilith. _How do they know Starfire?_ Raven wondered. "Ughhh my heead.. Duuude.. owchies.." Beast boy sat up rubbing his head. "HOLY CRAP IT'S YOU!" Beast boy snarled in the direction of Kyon, "What's the big idea?" The emerald morpher got in Kyon's face. Kyon laughed at the wirey teen titan, "Sorry little man, my bad. how bout' this, we fight to make it even?" A competitive gleam sparked in both guy's eyes. "Your on. But **_I_** choose the weapon." Beast boy said confidently. "Deal." Kyon said quickly. "Hey have you guys seen my 3/8ths wrench..?" Cyborg entered the room wiping grease from his robotic arms. "Woah, so they're awake.. Well I'm Cyborg, but the Ladies," Cyborg directed his gaze at Lilith, "call me the Dream Machine" He finshed cornily. "Maybe in YOUR dreams Cyborg." Raven commented sarcastically. Lilith's cold stared at Cyborg temporarily broke for a small smile at Raven's sarcasticness, they shared a rare grin at his expense. "ALL RIGHT LETS GO! TURBO ROBOT FIGHTERS THREE! YOUR ON!" Beast boy yelled shoving the disk into his Gamestation. "Wha..? Turbo..whattawhattawhatta? Wait... what's this for?" Kyon picked up a controller. "Heh, this is gonna be fun." Beast boy grinned.

Mwa: Um i hope you liked it..

R: Of course they didn't.. you suck, your story sucks.. this all sucks.

Mwa: OHHHHHHHH YOUR RIGHHHTT WAHHH cries in a corner

R: Oh jesus.. here come the tears.. this is gonna get ugly.. please review.. so i dont have to sit here with her.. alone..


End file.
